


There For Him

by readthisman



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readthisman/pseuds/readthisman
Summary: "People too often forget that it is your own choice how you want to spend the rest of your life." ~Rachel WolchinJust a sick!Shaun fic with Dr. Glassman taking care of him. Complete with irritating discussions about life coaches!





	There For Him

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 1x09, but before 1x10 because I wanted to explore the whole “you need a life coach” thing before Shaun and Glassman have their big fight/resolution. Hope you guys enjoy! A lot of this is speculation and me just trying to understand why the characters are acting the way they are! This is my first fanfic story I've ever posted, so any feedback is much appreciated <33

Shaun sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time that night, the high-pitched noise cutting him off mid-sentence. He sniffed, and a frown tugged at the corner of his lips before he let loose another succession of sneezes. Dr. Glassman laughed and offered him a napkin from the ginormous pile they’d taken. “I think you’re getting sick.” Shaun accepted the napkin in silence and blew his nose, which was beginning to turn red and raw from the continuous action. He peered at him from across the table, having decided to have dinner together after a particularly demanding day at the hospital. Shaun’s food was laid out in front of him, practically untouched. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Shaun stated simply. After a brief pause he continued his story about the incredible surgery they did that day where they managed to separate conjoined twins and preserve each one’s life. "They are going to get to grow up!" he stated proudly amidst all the medical jargon. Dr. Glassman listened intently to Shaun’s story, but not without noticing the slight waver in his voice that required him to clear his throat, his inflamed nose, and the several sniffles he tried to hide. He had noticed Shaun being slightly off all day, but now it seemed like the stress and exhaustion from a long day was exacerbating his symptoms. After patiently waiting for Shaun to finish, Dr. Glassman decided it was time to get him home. “Why don’t we head out Shaun? It’s getting late.”

“It’s only 9:00-“ Shaun began, but Glassman was already cleaning up their trash and winked at him as he left to throw it away in a nearby bin. Shaun knew this meant he wouldn’t be changing his mind and carefully gathered his coat. He felt a chill as he shrugged it on, wishing he had a thicker coat. His head swam as he stood up, but he made his way towards Dr. Glassman, his strides lacking the usual peppiness. They made their way towards the door, when Shaun noticed an odd smell. “It’s raining...” he spoke low as he tilted his head to observe the steady drizzle that seemed to come out of nowhere. He remembered the chance of rain today was low, only 20%. 

Dr. Glassman sighed and opened the door, a gust of wind welcoming them. He shivered and pulled his jacket closer to his body. “Sorry Shaun, I don’t have an umbrella. We’ll have to walk fast.” He mentally cursed himself for parking so far away. But when you lived in a large city like San Jose, good parking was always a gamble. Shaun made a low humming noise in response and followed him silently in the direction of the parking deck. Shaun watched the rain intently. He felt awful. His head was pounding, his nose was raw and runny, and his legs could barely carry his exhausted body. He distracted himself by taking in every detail about his surroundings. He heard sirens in the distance, the yowl of a cat from an alley, the tinkering of someone trying to unlock a door; he saw the lights from various buildings and cars illuminating the night, an older man walking his dog, a helicopter barreling through the sky. Dr. Glassman watched him out of the corner of his eye, knowing him well enough to guess he was observing things that he himself would never notice or care about. He bit his lip as he racked his brain, trying to determine exactly what to say to Shaun next. They hadn’t had a chance to discuss Shaun’s life coach at dinner, having been focused on other topics. He knew he had to discuss this issue sooner or later. He couldn’t avoid it forever. He knew it was a hot topic for Shaun, often spurring protests, so he had to be conservative with his words. 

“So…Shaun,” he began tentatively, “I found a few more viable candidates for your life coach. All of them have great credentials and years of experience working with people on the spectrum. They could be very helpful for you.”

Shaun’s change in demeanor was instant. The wonder that shown on his face before was replaced by a crestfallen glower. But Glassman continued. “I’d like for you to meet them tomorrow at the hospital. I’ve arranged for them to come to my office, so you don’t have to do it at your apartment…since you didn’t like lying to Lea.” 

Shaun said nothing. “Does that sound okay? We can get pancakes afterwards.” Glassman prompted, trying to get him to respond. He knew he sounded like he was baiting a child, but he just wanted Shaun to agree. 

He was met with more silence. He assumed Shaun was calculating his response, but after five minutes of walking slowly through the wind and rain, he gave in to the non-responsive young man. 

“Are you okay, Shaun?” 

“No.” This time he answered quickly. “I don’t feel well.” 

Disappointment flowed through Glassman; he was changing the subject. Avoiding it. Sighing, he ever so gently placed his hand on his shoulder, signaling him to stop walking. Shaun turned his head towards him, not making eye contact, but looking in his general direction. Glassman positioned himself in front of Shaun and brought a hand up to Shaun’s forehead. The rain drizzled faintly around them. 

“You definitely have a fever…” he noted, feeling heat radiating from the young surgeon. “Here..” he lightly nudged him towards the parking garage opening that they had finally reached. He dug in his pocket to retrieve his keys, unlocking the doors from a distance. Shaun obviously wasn’t feeling well. They could discuss the topic later. However, his stomach churned knowing the conversation would probably go about the same. The long silence, the announcement that he didn’t want help, followed soon after by a swift retreat. 

Shaun dropped in his seat exhausted. He let out a slightly exaggerated sigh as he pressed his back into the seat and interlaced his fingers. His shoulders were tense, trying to keep the shivering at bay. He coughed lightly into his shoulder, obviously feeling miserably but not wanting to make a debacle of it.

Dr. Glassman shifted his body slightly in his seat, really looking at him for the first time that night. His usually well-kept hair was now plastered to his forehead from the rain. He was paler than usual. His red-rimmed eyes and nose indicated his sickness. There was no denying it was cold outside, and they were both wet and chilled, but Shaun was shivering like he just spent the night in a meat cooler. And while Shaun could be quiet when he wanted to, he had been extra quiet the last half hour. The conversation from earlier left Dr. Glassman’s mind completely as he now became hyper focused on how he could help Shaun feel better. He thought about taking him home, but he didn’t have any supplies for the flu. And he wouldn’t have someone to check on him and bring him cold rags and make hot food for him. 

“Shaun, would you like to come home with me tonight?” 

Shaun shook his head. “I’m okay. I have things at home to make me feel better.” 

Dr. Glassman scoffed, “you don’t have anything in your fridge or cabinets, I’ve seen them. You won’t get better on apples and yogurt. I have medicine and soup.” 

Shaun sniffed and buried himself deeper into his jacket, considering the offer. “Okay.” He smiled ever so slightly, seeming to like the idea. 

Nodding happily, Dr. Glassman pushed that start button on his car and started the short trip home. Except for the low volume of the radio, the car ride home was filled with a comfortable silence. Glassman could tell Shaun was barely staying awake, his head bobbing forward occasionally. In response to this, he was extra sure to miss any potholes and take corners a little slower than normally. By the time they reached his house, Shaun was out like a light. Glassman gently shook his shoulder to rouse him, feeling bad for waking him, but knowing he needed to get inside. 

“Let’s get you into some dry clothes.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After putting sheets on the bed in his spare bedroom, Shaun was finally able to plop himself onto the soft bed. His hair had dried completely and had been combed into its usual neat appearance. He had accepted some of the soup that was heated up for him and took some ibuprofen to try and reduce his fever. He was wearing a comfortable, long sleeve dark blue sweater and black PJ bottoms made of wool. He felt immensely warmer, but still couldn’t escape the pounding headache and his now congested nose. He sat cross-legged, hands clasped together in his lap, watching Dr. Glassman as he busied himself with arranging several things Shaun would possibly need throughout the night. He placed a bucket by the front of the bed in case he felt nauseous. A cup of water on the nightstand if he got thirsty. A fan if he got hot. A bowl of hot soup to eat before bed. Cool, wet rags in case he got heat flashes. 

As Glassman laid out everything, he couldn’t help but think about the first time Shaun got sick. It was when he was 15, only a few months after he came to live with him. He had been incredibly stubborn, not wanting any help, not wanting to admit he was sick. And he wouldn’t get the sleep he needed Glassman remembered in affectionate frustration; he kept trying to read medical books Dr. Glassman had given him. He smiled to himself as he recalled checking in on him at 4 in the morning, only to see his lamp switched on, basking a book on medical terminology in light so he could read it. He would shut the book urgently, stifle a cough, and apologize immediately. He was always so apologetic and well-mannered the first year they lived together. Too well-mannered. The kind of well-mannered that came from fear of punishment. When Shaun finally opened up and the two became closer, it was like living with a different person. The memory flooded him with bittersweet emotion, reminding him of heartbroken words spoken by him the other day. 

“Shaun…why did you ask if I was giving up on you last week?” Dr. Glassman hesitantly inquired as he was placing a fresh trash bag into the bucket. He wasn’t sure if this was the time or place to talk about it. But it had been bothering him since he made the statement. And now, reminiscing on their past experiences, he felt compelled to broach the topic. He fully expected silence from Shaun, as he usually got when querying about something Shaun didn’t want to answer. But perhaps his fever and sleepiness made him more open to answer such questions because, after a brief silence, he spoke quietly, almost murmuring. 

“You want someone else to put up with me. You don’t want me anymore.” He looked down towards his lap, marginally raising his shoulders. 

Hearing that was like an arrow through Dr. Glassman’s heart. “Shaun…you know that’s not what it is. I care…very much for you. I just want to make sure you get the help you deserve. I won’t…I won’t always be around. Remember when you called me about your screwdriver? What if I wasn’t around for you to call? What would you have done?" He paused, letting Shaun consider that scenario. "You need someone there to help you with these things. I know you want to make your own decisions, but we all need a little help sometimes Shaun. There’s no shame in that. This is what’s best for you, trust me. But I don’t want you to think it’s because I don’t want you anymore. I would never want that. I…you’re like…” His voice caught a little, trying to convey how much Shaun meant to him. How he had inexplicably filled the gaping hole in his life that was left by the loss of his daughter. How he would always miss Maddie and always reflect on everything he did wrong; and how he wanted to make those changes in this new life he had been given. How having Shaun made every day hurt a little less. He drew in a long breath, recomposing himself. He couldn’t bring himself to confide everything to Shaun, as much as he wanted to. “You're stuck with me Shaun, okay? Remember, we still have to go to the Super Bowl.” 

Shaun let out a breathy laugh, and seemed to be letting these words sink in. He stared at something far off for a minute or two, hands fidgeting in his lap. After several minutes of this, he nodded, yawned, and announced he was tired. Dr. Glassman let out laugh, pulling his lips into a small smile, and agreed with him that it had been a long day, and sleep would help his fever. He just hoped his words had really reached Shaun and reassured him. Glassman got up to turn off the light and exit, leaving Shaun to get well needed rest. 

“I want to take care of myself, it's my life. But you can help. I like when you help...don’t give up on me, like my parents.” Came a faint, barely audible whisper. It startled Dr. Glassman, his head turning slowly to look at Shaun, who was now under the covers. He wasn’t looking at him when he spoke, just staring intently at the wall. He looked expressionless, the emotion being carried in his words. “I’m going to sleep now, thank you for the medicine. Goodnight.” He said louder before Glassman could respond, skimming over the impact of his words on his surrogate father. He fussed with his sheets a little and the closed his eyes, letting out a quick exhale before settling in.

Dr. Glassman stood in silence, his eyes wandering to the large window in the bedroom. He stared into the night, taking notice of nothing at all as he replayed what Shaun just said in his mind over and over again. Did he really think he would abandon Shaun, like his father did? That was what his comment was about. Did Shaun feel like everyone in his life would grow tired of him and pass him off to the next person? Everything he had cared about had died, and the two people who were supposed to love him the most didn’t fight for him. Most of his relationships had been temporary or ended in tragedy. He began to realize how this push for a life coach looked to Shaun. It felt like just another end to a relationship. It looked like he didn’t want to help him at all. Didn’t want him in his life anymore. He removed his glasses and rubbed his exhausted eyes, feeling years older. He didn’t want to make Shaun feel that way, but he really thought Shaun would need guidance where he couldn’t provide it. Especially…after he was gone. He couldn’t deny he was getting up there in age. His weary bones and unexplainable aches reminded him of that every day. So many conflicting thoughts crossed his mind: anxiety about the future, regret for the past, and apprehension about the present. All of them wondering if Shaun would be okay. If he could navigate life without him. He was trying so hard to do right by Shaun. To get him the help he deserved. But maybe this blind worry was causing him to overlook the fact that he was pushing Shaun away. The irony of the situation unfolded slowly in his mind. It was such a fine balance, being a parent. Wanting the best for someone you love, but needing to understand when to back up and let them make their own decisions. 

After a few minutes, Dr. Glassman could hear the soft, even breaths of a sound asleep Shaun, which tore him out of his spiraling mind. He wordlessly switched off the light and walked back towards the bed, looking down at Shaun’s still form in the dim light, courtesy of the city lights outside. He was curled up on his side with the sheets pulled up to his shoulders. His eyes were shut, face relaxed, and lips parted ever so slightly in a blissful sleep. He looked so young, but also mature and grown up. His heart swelled a little at this young man that he had known for over ten years. He watched him grow up from a scared, quiet boy who had to endure more than his fair share of neglect and trauma, to a confident, brilliant, surgical resident. All his worries seemed to melt away as he looked upon Shaun, feeling pride, love, and happiness towards how his life had turned out. Right then and there, he decided he would cancel the appointments with the life coaches tomorrow. Maybe they could deal with that later; it wasn’t what Shaun wanted right now. Deep down, he knew he couldn’t always be there for Shaun. This dark reminder was always clinging to the edges of his thoughts. But today…he was there. And right now, as he gently brushed Shaun’s bangs to the side, that was all that mattered.


End file.
